


feel you here forever

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arguing, Babies, Banter, Beards (Facial Hair), Begging, Car Sex, Comfort, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Bites, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Peril, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Shorts, Slice of Life, Smut, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of QuakeRider short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Argument; One is hurt/in the hospital; Angsty FWB pt. 1' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39656967#workskin)

3.  '[Argument; One is hurt/in the hospital; Angsty FWB pt 2' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39657024#workskin)

4.  '[Babyfic' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39657069#workskin)

5.  '[Werewolf AU' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39657105#workskin)

6.   ***** '[Don't be gentle with me' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39657162#workskin)

7.   ***** '[It's okay to leave a bruise' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39657240#workskin)

8.  '[Discovery of what's in the glove box' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39657288#workskin)

9.  '[Hoodies' for Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/39657339#workskin)

10.   ***** '#[18' for fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/43114913)

11\. "[Just breathe. Breathe for me." for fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885185/chapters/43776925)


	2. 'Argument; One is hut/in the hospital; Angsty FWB Pt 1' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompts 2016
> 
> Light Angst, Hospitalization, Friends with Benefits, Arguing

“I thought you were unstoppable…”  Robbie murmured, reaching down to hold her hand.  

Daisy shrugged, wincing at the pain in her shoulder that she’d forgotten about. The couch she was laying on left much to be desired in the way of comfort. “It still happens.  If someone gets a jump on me.”

“You should never have been there…” he muttered under his breath.  

She raised her eyebrows, throwing him a defiant look.  “You’re not in any position to tell me what to do.”  

“And who’s fault is that?” he hissed, narrowing his eyes.  

She mirrored his expression. “No offense, but even if we  _were_ more than what we are… you still wouldn’t be in any position to tell me what to do.”  

 


	3. 'Argument; One is hurt/in the hospital; Angsty Friends with Benefits Pt 2' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Hurt/Comfort

“I’m just worried about you, is all…”  Robbie murmured.  “I’m sorry I said it.”  

Daisy sighed and winced as she sat up on the couch to look at him at eye level.  “Robbie.  I know you want to protect me.  But I don’t need protecting.  That’s not why I’m with you.  I’m with you because I like you.  I’m attracted to you.  And I genuinely think we could work well together if you’d get over your hero complex.”

“I’m no hero,” he mumbled.  

“Fine… _anti_ -hero complex then.”  She cocked an eyebrow and he couldn’t help but laugh.  

“Better…” he conceded, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  “And I  _am_  sorry.” 

 


	4. 'Babyfic' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2016
> 
> Parenthood, Babies

“He’s so beautiful…” Robbie reached down to hold his son’s hand. The tiniest hand he’d ever seen.  The tiniest head of dark hair.  

“I thought of a name…” Daisy whispered.  

“What is it?” he asked, still enthralled by the tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb.  

“Phillip?”

Robbie paused. Thought about it for a second.  “Phillip Gabriel?  I like it.”  

She smiled, shifting slightly in the bed so she could pull baby Phillip closer.  “Me too.”  

 


	5. 'Werewolf AU' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Werewolf AU

This certainly wasn’t what she was expecting when Robbie told her he’d ‘sold his soul to the devil himself’.  

The wolf snarled and snapped at her, as she backed herself up against the back wall of the garage, dislodging tools and making an enormous mess.  

Daisy’s back hit the wall and she braced herself for what was sure to come.  Large canine jaws snapping down on her neck.  She honestly just wanted it to be quick.  

Quick.  It never even came.  The wolf paused as its familiar eyes searched her face.

Backing out of the room, it growled.  Warning her.  

Daisy didn’t need another warning.  She bolted out as soon as she couldn’t hear it anymore.  

 


	6. *'Do not be gentle with me.' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Rough Kissing, Rough Body Play, Frottage, Begging, Smut

“Don’t be gentle…” Robbie whispered, his hands gripping her waist and pulling her down against him roughly. “Daisy…please.”  

She responded by taking his bottom lip between her teeth, a soft growl escaping as she tugged, experimentally.  A little harder than she normally would.  

He whimpered, chasing her lips.  He kissed her hungrily, pleading with her the whole time.  “Daisy…now.  I want it rough. Harder.  More.”

“Oh…” she smirked and sat up, just out of his reach.  She rolled her hips down against his.  The lace of her panties dragged across his rigid cock.  “Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?”

 


	7. *"It's okay to leave a bruise' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut prompts 2016
> 
> Love Bites, Beards (facial hair), Stubble burn, Smut

His lips pulled at hers, releasing with a pop as he kissed his way down her neck.  His beard scratched the delicate skin of her throat. Daisy moaned softly, pulling Robbie’s head back down when he started to move further south.  

Neck kisses were kind of her favorite.  And combined with Robbie’s five o’clock scruff?  Well…suffice it to say, Daisy wasn’t quite through with neck kisses just yet.

He growled softly, sucking a small bruise onto her throat as her moans spurred him on.  His hand slid gently down the front of her body, over her breasts and stomach, down to the apex of her thighs.  

Robbie let out a small groan of pleasure at what he felt there.  

Daisy had to preen just a little.  She’d just gotten the wax that week.

His fingers slid through her slickness, rubbing light circles over her clit and working her up so much that when he started to move down from her throat again, she let him.

To be honest, she wanted to feel that scruff down between her legs.

 


	8. 'Discovery of what's in the glove box' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Banter

“Is that…ketchup?” Robbie frowned and reached into the glove box, pulling out a handful of fast food ketchup packets.  “That’s a lot of ketchup.”  

“Don’t judge…it all gets used…”  Daisy insisted.  “Sometimes they don’t give you enough and you can’t go back.”  She reached over to slam the glove box shut again.  “You just…check out the map, Judgy Mc Judgerson…”  

“I don’t know if I can…it’s covered with ketchup…”  

She scoffed, “It is not!”

 


	9. 'Hoodies' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Daisy stomped into the living room.  "Hand it over.“  

"Hand what over?”  Robbie asked, smirking slightly as he purposefully paid more attention to his phone than his girlfriend.

“My hoodie, I can see you wearing it.  I have eyes.”  

“It’s funny, I thought this was  _mine_ … I seem to remember buying it, and wearing it for a while, but then it was stolen by someone…”  

“It’s been mine for a year now.  And you know it.  Give it back.”  

He chuckled and leaned forward, pulling the folded up sweatshirt from behind his back.

 


	10. *#18, for fierysky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Smutty Dialogue Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> #18. "Don't cum yet"
> 
> Smut, Car Sex

It was cramped in the backseat, and Daisy wasn’t a tall woman, but she still had to bend to wrap completely around Robbie in the snug space.

He kept his hands on her waist, her name a whisper in the darkness as she reached down between them to tug on the button of his jeans. The zipper.

Robbie’s lips found her throat as she shifted, allowing him room to push the clothing away. She pressed her palms against the roof of the car before sinking back down in his lap.

Her hair clung to the back of her neck, sweat dripped down her temples, and yet, he still felt blazing hot when he touched her. When his fingers moved between her legs, hooking in the panties she hadn’t thought to shed when she’d followed him back here. He whispered something in her ear that she didn’t fully understand, yanking the fabric aside so he could slide his cock against her slick flesh.

Daisy moaned, her fingers curling against the roof as he slipped himself easily inside.

After that, it was quick. Burning hot.

His head fell back as she moved. Her thighs threatened to cramp and suddenly he was gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. A warning. His breath was coming faster now. He was close.

“Don’t cum yet,” she whispered, feeling the welcome warmth of her impending release just beyond the reach of her grasp. Her clit was aching, not getting nearly enough friction from this position, and so, she reached down to do it herself. “Not yet…”

Robbie swatted her hand away, replacing her fingers with his thumb, which circled the tiny nub just quickly enough to have her shuddering through her release seconds later.

“Good?” he whispered, nuzzling her throat as her movements slowed.

She nodded, letting out a sound, not unlike a whine that she’d definitely deny making later. He replaced both hands on her hips, coaxing her back into movement.

“I’m glad, but  _don’t stop_.”

 


	11. 'Just breathe. Breathe for me." for fierysky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Hurt/Comfort Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#31 "Just breathe. Breathe with me."_
> 
> Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Comfort, Peril

“Just breathe. Breathe with me,” Robbie’s voice was low and soothing, the complete opposite of his hands as they furiously moved over Daisy’s shoulders and torso, looking for shrapnel. Looking for bullets.

Looking for anything at all that meant he couldn’t move her.

“I  _am_  breathing. You’re the one who needs to chill, dude.” She smiled and reached up to grab his shaking hands, still mapping the layout of her shoulders. “There was an explosion. We’re okay. But if you continue to hyperventilate, there are no paper bags for you to breathe into. So like…”

“Chill?” Robbie asked, smiling weakly as he fell back against the wall beside Daisy.

“Exactly. We can chill for a few minutes. I mean, then, we’re going to have to make a run for it, but until then…”

“Somehow, that’s not helping,” he said, chuckling.

“I’m just trying to calm you down, I’m not going to pretend this is where we need to be.”

“There it is,” he said, turning to caress her cheek and tilt her head against his.

“There’s what?”

“The smack of realism I needed. Come on. Let’s go before they blow something else up.”

 


End file.
